Problem: How many significant figures does $439.019300$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${439.0193}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{439.019300}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.